Emotocons
by xXPenDragonXx
Summary: SolluxAradia request. Just a bit of fluff between the two flushed trolls.


Sollux typed at his computer, frustrated. The fucking codes weren't adding up; error messages swarmed his screen like bees to a hive.

"Piiece of 2hiit!" He screamed, mashing a fist against the keyboard, only to hear the device argue back with an 8-bit "fuck you".

He groaned and switched the monitor off, and turned to his back-up laptop. This was the one device he didn't use for programming, because he was afraid he'd fuck it up, just like the nooksucking machinery that sat ever-so-smugly on his desk. Sollux wanted to sweep the entire thing and it's integrity to the floor, but he couldn't; he'd spent a great deal of money upgrading its graphics card alone.

He signed in, and almost at once, a familiar chat box beeped at him, sweeping at his attention. It was from _apocalypseArisen. _Sollux smiled lightly at himself, and cracked his knuckles.

_hell0 s0llux h0w are y0u d0ing_

_2hiity. 2tupiid computer cra2hed on me before ii could reprogram iit. piiece of 2hiit. _

__Sollux couldn't help but glare back at the black screen of the monitor as he typed, hissing at it. In retrospect, Sollux found this childish, and laughed at it- for now, however, that fucking computer was the _worst _thing to come into existence, besides Eridan.

_my ap0l0gies _

Aradia typed back. She looked away from her husktop momentarily. Her long, wild hair had caught the corner of her eye, deceiving her into thinking something was there.

_iit2 fiine ii gue22. ii ju2t have to redo all my work. _

Sollux hesitated, before typing once more.

_hey aa. you wanna hang out or 2omethiing. iim bored a2 fuck. _

Aradia heard her Trollian ribbit; she had Sollux program this into her husktop a while back. She read over his message, and eagerly typed back.

_what makes y0u ask s0 suddenly s0llux_

Sollux bit his lip. He had _always_ stored away his red-rom feelings for the female troll; he was never good with emotions. What good would it have done, anyway? She would most likely decline his matespritship.

Sollux flexed each individual muscle in each finger, hovering over the keyboard.

_no real rea2on _

_0h i supp0se i c0uld find time in such a busy schedule t0 spend time with y0u _

Sollux blinked. Conversations with crushes were already awkward, but he felt he had made this situation even worse than if he had let Eridan try and charm Aradia.

_2o are we gonna or what_

He pressed enter, and then slammed his pale forehead against the edge of his desk. "You fuckiing dumba22. You don't ju2t act liike that-"

But before the yellow-blooded troll could continue on, his Trollian beeped.

_0_0 _

Shit.

He had blown it.

Flirting wasn't for Sollux. Maybe Karkat and Terezi, but not Sollux. He gripped the top of his husktop, ready to slam shut the lid before he could will himself to type any more of this semi-romantic bullshit, when Aradia sent yet another reply.

_s0llux i must kn0w s0mething even if y0u d0nt think its imp0rtant y0u have t0 answer h0nestly_

The Gemini felt his beat-pump begin to constrict within his chest. He blinked back at his computer screen in response. Okay. So far, he had managed to fuck up a conversation with the troll he was madly flushed for, and she now needed an answer to what sounded like an incredibly serious question. "How fuckiing deep a hole can one troll diig for hiim2elf, jeegu2." He muttered, and sighed.

_what ii2 iit aa_

_s0llux d0 y0u feel flushed f0r any0ne_

Sollux's beat-pump froze. His fingertips hovered over the keys, as his lips parted.

Minutes passed before his paper-weight fingertips managed to touch the smooth plastic coating the buttons to type back a proper response

_ye2_

_wh0 is it if i may ask_

__The small troll chewed his bottom lip. Fuck. Now was the time. Now was the only chance he would ever get to tell Aradia how he felt about her-... But could he even manage, without sounding like the bi-polar jerk they both knew he was?

Another solid five minutes passed, time etching away Sollux's answer.

_2he ii2 really pretty_

The Gemini began, a small knot formed in his lower stomach.

_2he accept2 me for everythiing iim not. a lot of troll2 dont do that. they put up wiith me becau2e ii program theiir 2hiit for them but that2 iit. 2he put2 up wiith everythiing. iive been flu2hed for her for a long tiime. _

The crimson-blooded troll's reply didn't come for a few long, hesitant minutes.

_then why d0nt y0u tell her_

Sollux could taste the disappointment dripping in each letter of Aradia's reply. The knot took a dive downward, hitting the pit of his stomach, causing him to physically cringe.

_aa_

_what_

_iit2 you, aa. ii wa2 talkiing about you._

Sollux heaved a sigh off of his chest; this was it. Do or die. His secret was out on the table, and his beat-pump would either go soaring in the clouds, or it would be butchered.

_h0w c0uld y0u feel flushed f0r a tr0ll like me_

Sollux felt a small grin tug at the edges of his lips.

_the 2ame way a troll liike you could fall for a troll liike me_

Aradia typed back perhaps the only emotiocon other than the blank stare Sollux had ever seen.

"3"

((OHGODFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Okay. I promised to honor every request. **_EVERY GOG DAMN ONE._**

**__**I've never written SolluxAradia before. I've never written as Aradia before. So I hope it's okay. It's 11:33 PM, and I'm really tired.

But this request was from Scribeofshadows, so, here you go. I hope you enjoyed it, a little bit.

~sC))


End file.
